An emitter and receiver pair can be used to determine dimensional information. The emitter can radiate light onto an object. The light reflected from the object is directed toward, and collected by, the receiver. In some instances, the emitter-receiver pair is placed in an electronic device. As a result, the emitter-receiver pair may be subject to external forces exerted on the electronic device and transmitted to the emitter-receiver pair. In instances where the emitter-receiver pair is calibrated and subsequently relies upon a spatial relationship between the emitter and the receiver, any relative shifting, or movement, of one of the components (that is, the receiver or the emitter) causes the emitter-receiver pair to fall out of calibration, thereby causing the emitter-receiver pair to erroneously determine the dimensional information of the object. As a result, the electronic device may not function properly.